


Swallowed by Darkness

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A Halloween treat





	Swallowed by Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Of all the babysitting jobs Micah ended up with, this had to be the worst. Here he was, Halloween night, carefully watching over five wereleopard's as they shook their asses to loud eardrum bursting music. How he ended up at Guilty Pleasures, Micah still hadn't figured out. Oh, Anita had gotten out of this duty by claiming work responsibilities, and by reminding Micah that he was the Nimir-Raj of said body shaking leopards. It was not as though he minded watching out over his leopards, but on Halloween, in the loudest, hottest dance club in St. Louis? At least he had escaped everyone's efforts at dressing him up. Micah had drawn the line at a costume! 

 

So, here he stood holding up his end of the bar and keeping a careful eye on his pard. He watched as Gina and Nathaniel threw themselves into a pile of leather clad, heavily made-up shifters. They at least seemed to be having a good time. Micah glanced around; even his shifter vision was having trouble with the constant black lights that flashed to the beat of the music. He had to admit, the club looked great, but then when did Jean-Claude not know how to decorate? Micah flinched as his body was jolted once more by an eager club visitor looking for another drink. 

 

Almost the entire club with the exception of himself was heavily masked. He had missed evidential the conversation that had revealed tonight's theme. Micah did recall Nathaniel going on about some masked ball, but he had not made the connection. The only way he could recognize his own people was because he had seen their costumes early. Everyone else in the club was a mystery and Micah decided he did not like it. The pitch black décor combined with black lights made identifying friend or foe impossible. Even if trouble came, Micah wasn't sure he would be able to see it, let alone stop it. Deep down he felt this was a very bad idea, but the others had begged and pleaded; using the argument that it was Jean-Claude's club thus they would be safe. Micah hoped so… 

 

Micah was shoved a little rougher this time; obviously the drinker should stop drinking he thought. He growled he couldn't help it. Micah's patience was about at an end. Micah felt the need to get out of the line of fire so to speak, so he glanced across the crowded club and caught Noah's eyes signaling that he was moving away. He saw Noah push away from the wall and start to head in his direction, but shook his head negatively, indicating for Noah to stay put. He ignored Noah's frown and disappeared into the throng. Micah made his way towards the restrooms, hoping the hall outside them would provide a few moments of peace. 

 

It was quieter in the hall. The traffic to the bathrooms was minimal, but it was as dark as the main room of the club minus the strobe lights. Micah's eyes were slow to adjust and before they could he was grabbed by strong hands and pulled through a door. Micah cried out and stumbled as he was released. He heard a door slam and the room was plunged into blinding darkness, he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Micah put both arms out in front of him and moved slowly towards where he had heard the door closed. He addressed the unknown assailant. 

 

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked still moving towards escape; he hoped. 

 

No sound was heard and no voice answered Micah. He couldn't even hear the other person breathing, only his own loud breathes broke the utter stillness of the room. Micah's body temperature started to rise. Nervousness will cause a shifter to leak power, causing the body temperature to heat up. 

 

"Damn it," Micah demanded. "Say something!" 

 

Suddenly, strong hands grabbed him once more, and he was pushed hard into a wall and pinned by a solid body. Micah knew then that he was dealing with either another shifter or a vamp. No ordinary human could hold him against his will. They weren't strong enough. Also, his assailant was male, the body pinning his revealed that. Micah pushed down his fear, forcing himself to use his shifter senses. Not a were, the scent was wrong and his beast would have felt another alpha as soon as it tried to come near him, Vampire then. Micah growled as his beast responded to the threat. 

 

"I'd let go if I were you," he said in a voice gone primitive and dangerous. 

 

But what happened next stunned Micah. Instead of violence or an attack, his mystery captor covered Micah's lips with his own. The kiss was not rough or bruising, but tender, a gentle exploration. Micah was so shocked that he was slow to react. He remained passive as his lips were explored thoroughly. A hot tongue swept across his closed mouth, its request obvious, and with out real thought, Micah opened his mouth allowing the tongue entrance. The tongue was hot and silky as it brushed against his own. It almost teased him with its thrust and retreats. Micah was intrigued, almost against his will, he responded. Now their tongues played together, wrestling against each other with flicks, bites, and sucking. 

 

Micah's mouth was released only after it had been tasted completely. The hungry, hot, mouth of his assailant traveled down his chin, nibbling along his throat. Micah titled his head back resting it against the wall. "If you bit me I will rip your head off," he warned. 

 

Micah felt the lips against his skin smile before they left his neck. For a moment he wondered if the mysterious vampire had left, until he felt hands at the waist-band of his pants. Micah sucked in a deep breath as his zipper was lowered. He was unable to hold back a moan as a cold, strong hand freed his cock from its confinement. He heard an appreciative hum from the vamp fondling him. Micah's hands slapped back against the wall behind him as a tongue licked across the head of his length. He spread his legs a little allowing the vampire more room below. Micah's breath hissed out as that talented tongue licked his shaft from root to tip, pausing at the head to probe teasingly at the slit. The tongue stayed at the head of Micah's cock for several moments, just licking around and around the broad tip. The vampire, it seemed to Micah, to be really enjoying himself judging by the happy little sounds coming from him. 

 

Micah moved one hand away from the wall. He gingerly placed it upon the head of the vampire. The hair of his captor was very soft and judging by the length in his fingers, long. Micah applied a little pressure to that head urging it closer to his groin. The teasing had just wetted his appetite, now he wanted the real thing. The vampire laughed softly but complied by swallowing Micah's cock to the hilt. Micah cried out as he was sucked into an inferno of heat and moisture. The vampire showed no hesitation about taking in someone of Micah considerable size. Micah moaned and thrust his hips forward. He jerked every time his cock hit the back of the vampire's throat and he would pull back quickly. He was to trained not to hurt his partners, even the unasked for ones. Micah's size had always made this a frustrating method of pleasuring for him and his companions. 

 

The vampire allowed this shallow fucking of its mouth for several moments until finally with an impatient sigh; the vampire grabbed Micah's hips and sharply pulled him into its mouth. Micah's cock rested deep in the vampires throat and all Micah could do was moan. His hips started jerking strongly and when the vampire hummed around his cock, Micah screamed, pouring himself down the vampire's throat. The vampire's throat swallowed all Micah had to give and his tongue continued to bath Micah's length until it softened and slipped from the vampire's lips. 

 

The wall was now the only thing holding Micah upright. His legs were shaking and his knees felt weak. Micah had never experienced any thing like that. He was still breathing heavily as the vampire rose and embraced him tightly. Micah was defenseless. If the vampire was now going to do him harm, Micah did not know if he had the power to defend himself. But the vampire released him. Micah looked up, but even after being in that dark room for some time, his eyes were still unable to make out more than a brief outline of the vampires face. He could feel the vampire's face moving closer and could not prevent the relieved sigh as his lips were covered once more. This kiss was like the first, gentle and tender, and brief. Micah felt the vampire moved away and then the sound of a door opening. 

 

Micah looked towards the light spilling into the room from the hall way. The door he had been pulled through was close to the restrooms and gratefully Micah moved to exist the room. Once back into the main room of the club, Micah looked around frantically for his vampire, but the club was even more crowded now and all the guest still had their masks firmly in place. Not that Micah held out any real hope of identifying the vampire, but he still could not help studying every concealed face. Micah moved back to his earlier position of holding up the bar and waved Noah off once again as he made to move in Micah's direction. Micah sighed, wondering if he should tell Anita what happened. 

 

"No," he thought. This Halloween treat had been just for him. Micah only wished his vampire had stuck around. He grinned; he would have liked to return the favor. 

 

The End


End file.
